The Secrets We Keep
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: The rugrats have grown up and apart. From the point of view of Chuckie, he goes through their current lives. Hopefully he'll be able to survive his last year of high school.


The Secrets We Keep  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
A/N: Decided to write my own "All Growed Up" story. The one they showed on TV didn't seem realistic, but I guess they can't easily address the issues that would have come up because it was a kid's show. Like Angelica. She doesn't get enough attention from her parents, so I would assume she would rebel... But that's just one example.  
  
I'm not saying mine is realistic, but I can sure try.  
  
This is a warning, and your last one: this story will contain offensive material, including language and sexual content, and should probably be read only by mature teenagers... Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Criticism is welcome. No flames please; they will be read by me and my friends, and then laughed at.  
  
***  
  
Over the years, Tommy's tried to keep us together... Unfortunately, this was all in vain. We grew apart. We're still friends, but definitely not of the best kind. I don't think any of us have a best friend right now.  
  
Phil is a mad scientist of some sort. He likes making disgusting things like mold, and then blowing them up over the student body. He always gets caught and has gained a reputation of a delinquent. He looks the part too. He grew out his hair and it's now in a ponytail. His eyes always have a mischevious glint to them, and his smile reflects it. He has NO poker face that I'm aware of.  
  
His twin, Lil, er, Lillian as she now prefers to be called, is a very popular girl. She's gone way past the diaper years of eating earthworms and sandy cherry lollipops, and is now watching her weight to an obsession, due to the pestering of those in her social crowd. I worry about her, even though she doesn't notice me. She looked exceptionally lovely today with a knee-length skirt and a midrift white button-up shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a partial ponytail...  
  
Anyway, my sister, Kimmy, is a popular outcast. She dresses how she pleases, often times in brilliant rainbow-colored skirts and tights with mismatched shirts, and her hair is still in those adorable little pigtails atop her head. And she's nice to everyone, even includes me in her fun. I think she and Phil are an unofficial couple, but I can never be sure. She may include me, but she doesn't talk about certain things.  
  
Angelica has changed the most though... Like the teenage Cynthia she met in Java Lava, she changed her appearance to gain attention from the mother and father that are never home. She bleached her blonde hair white, wears the whitest foundation, and the darkest eyeshadow and lipstick, and dresses in all black. And I mean all black, right down to her underwear and body piercings and markings, which she tends to show off on a daily basis to a random guy. Yeah, that's right. She goes down on at least one guy a day.  
  
And, of course, Tommy. Tommy hasn't changed much. He's brave, and a great guy to be around.. Except for one blemish. He is a goodie-two-shoes to a fault. It would make me sick if he wasn't still a friend of mine... He dresses about the same, minus the diaper and plus a pair of black slacks. He has grown short black (dark blue?) hair.  
  
I managed to skip ahead a grade, so now I'm with Angelica and Susie, who has become remarkably like her older sister. My glasses are as thick as ever, and my hair is as orange as ever. I'm known are Charlie around the main part of the classes, and only as Chuckie to my friends. "Chuckie" left me vulnerable to verbal attacks.  
  
We go to high school now. I'm in my senior year, while the others are in their junior, like I explained. Today happened to be a remotely normal day, except for the one incident...  
  
Before school, I accidentally stumbled on one of Angelica's sex games with one of my peers in the boy's bathroom. I wanted out before she saw me, but .. of course, I wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Good morning, Charles," she purred, "Like to join us...?"  
  
"Nu-huh, Angelica. I'll just be on my way."  
  
I turned to leave, but Angelica was up and immediately had me pinned, stomach against the wall.  
  
"No way you're leaving, Finster. You'll squeal." Her nice attitude had quickly turned venom, and on _me_!  
  
"N-No I won't!" I started to gasp. What a great time for my asthma to kick in. Where was my inhaler..?  
  
I fumbled in my pocket for the desired object. Angelica took this as another meaning, and her hand snaked down the front of my pants. I gasped, and flung my weight in the only direction I could go -- towards the door.  
  
Of course, being the klutz I am, I slipped on the floor, and hit hard, sending my glasses flying out the only exit. I scrambled after them, narrowly avoiding being pulled back into the whorehouse that used to be the bathroom.  
  
I picked up my glasses before they were stepped on, and hurried to my first hour class. Angelica would be the unavoidable monkey-on-my back all day, and probably the rest of the week. At least in class, I would be safe.  
  
Yeah, safe.  
  
***  
  
End of first chapter.  
  
What did you think..? Remember to review! 


End file.
